Itadakimasu
by genxrellik
Summary: inspired by a pic in zerochan. first fic. need to get better. pls. read and review. ENDOU X KAZEMARU


itadakimasu!

note: inspired by a picture on zerochan (specifically this .net/316112). i reccomend you see the picture first before reading this. this is my first fanfic so please be nice. about the food i chose, i couldn't really think of anything else. sorry if their a bit OOC.

(warning:YAOI)

disclaimer: i do not own inazuma eleven or any of the characters

* * *

"Can't I have just one more?"

"No, Endou!You've already had enough!" cried the blue-haired defender/midfielder, trying to keep the last two pieces of chopped strawberries (drizzled with chocolate) away from the persistent brunette. Out of the two of them, Endou had been eating the most, and he was still hungry?

"Come on, Kazemaru. Please?"

"I SAID NO!"

"Please?" begged Endou, putting on his best puppy-dog face, which wasn't hard to pull off with those big,brown eyes of his.

Kazemaru sighed. It was hard to say no to a face like that. "Alright." He snatches Endou's chopsticks and uses them to clasp one of the red, juicy fruit. "Here."

"Huh?" the brunette was confused, but before he could say anyhing else the other boy had shoved the piece of food into his mouth. Both boys blushed at this, particularly the captain. The amber-eyed boy then gave the chopsticks back to their owner, hoping to eat the remaining fruit in peace. Unfortunately, he was disturbed by a kiss planted on his right cheek. The goalkeeper was pleased with the result, then proceeded to steal the food from his still stunned teammate.

"...! HEY! THAT WAS MINE, ENDOU!" Kazemaru snapped out of his trance just in time to notice Endou taking the strawberry.

The brunette grinned and placed the food in his mouth. But before he could even begin to chew his prize, the other boy did something that neither of them expected to happen.

The ex-track member suddenly pressed his lips against Endou's, making the boy gasp in surprise. The defender wasted no time and quickly slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth, taking the piece of fruit back into his own.

Kazemaru pulled away quickly. The 'kiss' was brief, but it left them both shocked.

"I-I'm really s-sorry Endou. I don't know what got into me...I just...j-just..." Kazemaru stuttered, avoiding the captain's gaze. He covered his face with one hand, trying to hide his bright red face. A moment of silence passed, with Endou just staring at his friend, not knowing what to do next. Then all of a sudden, "Ne, Kaze" Kazemaru felt Endou's hand take his. He turned to look at him, only to find the brown-eyed boy's face just a few inches from his. A light blush spread on his face.

"Wha- ...!" he was stopped midsentence, right when his mouth was open wide enough for Endou's tongue to enter. The bluenette was initially surprised, but he soon begins to relax. Endou continued to explore Kazemaru's mouth with his tongue, causing the boy to let out a series of moans. The goalkeeper places a hand upon the Kazemaru's face, while the latter wraps an arm around his captain's waist, pulling him closer.

After a few minutes, their lips had to seperate, but their bodies stayed in the same position. Both were now breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow... that felt...good" Endou said in between breaths. The blue-haired boy simply sighed and smiled.

Then a strange feeling came over both of them. Like they were being watched...

They looked around and saw two faint figures hiding in the distance. It was Max and Handa, and the former was holding a video cam.

"Max, I think they see us!"

"Crap!"

The two midfielders then dashed out of the scene, leaving their captain and co-captain dumbfounded.

"I knew we shouldn't have spied on them! We should have just left as soon as they started kissing!" Handa yelled as he ran. His companion simply gave him a mischievous grin.

"And miss out on a chance to record something like that? No way! I'm going to put this on the net!"

END.

* * *

Again, sorry if this was bad. I need to work on my grammar and wording more. R & R please.

Did You Know: Symbol of purity and sensuality, fertility and abundance, humility and modesty. The strawberry's fruit is made the symbol of perfect goodness because of its delicious flavor and fragrance.

**edit: my inner perfectionist kept telling me to fix the grammar. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED SO FAR! i'm really happy you liked it.**


End file.
